Possession
by Siriusly Hilarious
Summary: Narcissa sees a side of Bellatrix that is saved just for her and it's sort of nice. Blackcest and sort of fluffy . . . if you don't like Blackcest then don't read. It's rated M for a reason.


**Hey all, sorry it's been so long since I've submitted a yummy Blackcest story but here's one for you lovely people. I know Bellatrix is slightly OOC, but I love the thought of her being so soft and tender with Narcissa while still holding onto her possessiveness over her little sister. Let me know what you think, yeah?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cissy's white sheets. If I did, the story of the Black Sisters would have been written a LONG time ago.**

* * *

The quiet sound of breathing drew her from the bliss of sleep to the reality of waking. Shifting a bit at the weight against her side, she took a few moments to recall what had led to her current position. Slowly her eyes opened and she was greeted with the sight of wild black hair, curly and unruly and a sharp contrast to her crisp white sheets. A smile graced her lips as she realized where she was and who was snuggled into her, wisps of memories from the night before dancing through her mind. Of course, how could she have forgotten who was sharing her bed? Perhaps because it was such a rare occasion. Yes, that was most certainly what it was.

"Darling, you're staring at me and it's rather unnerving," said a soft voice and the irony nearly made the blonde laugh. If her stare was unnerving, the other woman's stare was fatal, though it'd been known to be the last thing seen by many a victim. Blinking a few times before looking down into dark brown eyes, the blonde smiled a little more and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, I was caught off guard by the delicious body pressed against mine," she murmured and was graced with a lifted eyebrow.

"Is that so?" the other woman asked playfully, wiggling a bit to press her body further against her bedmate. Said bedmate smiled a little more and arched her back, groaning quietly when the raven beauty bit her arm lightly. Remembering to breathe, the blonde shifted again and pulled one arm up to push a few curls from her lover's face, leaning down to catch her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Warmth spread across her body as her lover's hand found a pert nipple, her nimble fingers pulling and teasing in a way she knew would drive the blonde crazy.

In one swift movement the blonde found herself pinned to the bed, curls of dark hair tickling her face as she stared up at her lover who was grinning like the Cheshire cat while licking her lips. Those wicked lips descended slowly, trailing over the blonde's neck and up her jawline as the brunette's hips pressed down into hers. As their lips met, the blonde was surprised to feel her lover's hand snaking its way down her body. It came to rest on her lower stomach, just above where the soft curly blonde hair covered her womanhood. Carefully, almost reverently, that hand's probing fingers slid down, spreading the blonde apart. A quiet moan filled the room as those devious fingers found wetness waiting and spared no time in searching out the tiny nub of pleasure that had the blonde's chest heaving and her mind whirling.

"Please love, please don't tease," the blonde gasped softly, her hands tangling in the raven curls as her legs spread willingly. Obliging her request, her lover wasted no time in pleasing her, rubbing circles on the nub while whispering softly in her ear as she pushed into her core with three fingers, setting a shattering pace of thrusting.

"You're mine, dear one. Don't you dare forget that you belong to me, not him. Say it so I know you understand. Say it and I'll let you cum."

Whimpers fell from bruised lips as the blonde writhed, the pleasure mounting violently. Nodding mutely for a moment, she found her voice as she mumbled and then spoke clearly.

"I belong to you, only you, no one else," she said breathlessly, her words punctuated by the undulations of her hips in time to movements of the brunette's fingers. Pleased with the sincerity, the brunette kept the pace and moved her thumb to the blonde's nub, pressing down hard as she pounded into her. The blonde felt the coil in her stomach tighten and the snap, the release washing over her in mind-numbing waves that never seemed to end. The brunette kept her fingers moving but slowed them to allow her to ride out the orgasm, her brown eyes locked onto the blonde's blue eyes. As the last of the shockwaves ripped through the blonde's body, she trembled and whimpered, the words falling from her lips unbidden.

"I love you Bella."

The brunette smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, this time a little softer as she spoke against her lover's lips.

"I love you too Cissy."


End file.
